drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Irian Nerendahl
DM Handle Jehaine Description Eye Color: Very dark brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 6'6" Weight: 225 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: Alcruna, Tarabon Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 1 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Steel tipped warhammer Secondary Weapon: Hand to Hand (grapples and throws) Tertiary Weapon: Two handed axe (woodcutter's axe preferred) History Standing at a massive 6 feet and 6 inches, Irian is about as large as people can get. Though there are some jokes about having Ogier blood in the family, fact remains that Irian's relatives are generally above average as well, which would most likely point at a history of gigantism if medical science would have been advanced enough to recognise it. Nevertheless, being taller than most made it harder to actually get clothing that fit, which would explain relatively large amount of his family members apprenticed to tailors and cobblers. Irian has a muscular build, though no overly bulky (think olympic swimmer as opposed to body builder), something that only developed further by his apprenticehood to the local woodcutter. He has short dark brown hair that's really too short to be in an actual hairstyle, and thus doesn't bother much with it save for a haircut every once in a while. He has a sonorous bass voice, Clothing: Due to his size, his clothing is generally simple and crude, though Aeryn has had some additional clothes made for him after they became acquainted. Irian can generally be seen wearing leather boots, pants held up by suspenders and a shortsleeved shirt, sometimes with a buttoned coat worn over it. He was never quite a fan of embroidery despite being Taraboner, though that could be at least partially blamed on his family making their own clothing, and any time spent on making things they didn't sell... Personality: Due to his strength, Irian has a tendency to be careful around other people. Though this might sound a bit odd given his latest profession before heading to the White Tower, one needs to keep in mind that his size actually prevented most fights from breaking out in the first place, leading to satisfied patrons and innkeeper alike. He has a carefree personality, and doesn't really mind getting flung in a new situation, provided he can have the time to adjust to the idea first (or afterwards). Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Discipline: Scales of Power Path: Path of Water Primary Weapon: Steel tipped warhammer Secondary Weapon: Hand to Hand (grapples and throws) Tertiary Weapon: Two handed axe (woodcutter's axe preferred) Brief History: Irian was born in Alcruna, a small village where even the Council wasn't quite sure whether it lay in Tarabon or Almoth. Still, as he grew up it became clear he had inherited the family trait of becoming tall like a number of others in his family. Even though the boy's size caused him to be mistaken for others several years older than he actually was, nothing was wrong with his mind and he was able to follow his lessons like an average student, not doing bad but not realy standing out either. When he became old enough to get himself aprenticed, he decided against the professions of cobbler and tailor that his family seemed to take a liking to, instead becoming a woodcutter. Though his now rapidly developing strength meant he was able to work hard, in the end he just felt it wasn't quite the profession for him. He liked trees. It was hard to explain, but he had enjoyed being in the forest just for being surrounded by things much bigger than he was, making him feel as if he wasn't that large after all. To cut those down was something he found he never really could take a liking to himself. And thus, he set out again, this time deciding to travel to one of the surrounding villages. Bidding his family goodbye, he set out to travel north into Almoth Plain, intending to keep heading north to Falme and see if he could find work in the harbor there. His travels would actually end up being a lot shorter though, as he ended up in a small village, in an Inn with a (to him) unpronounceable name. A Taraboner soldier on leave who had had a drink too many bumped into him, causing him to spill the mug he was holding. He started causing some trouble, looking him in the face while not realising he was sitting down. Out came a small girl of perhaps twelve years old that started berating the both of them on 'disturbing the peace' and whatnot, Irian had had to look twice to believe what he was seeing. The girl had absolutely no fear of him nor of the soldier -- whom by now was starting to get more and more agitated at both him and the girl. As the soldier's gauntleted hand swung back in an attempt to punch him, the girl simply stepped between the two of them with her arms crossed, and the only reason she didn't get hit was because rian had shoved her aside just in time, him catching the blow on his arm. Putting the girl down gently, he picked up the soldier... a lot less gently, and despite muffled threats and attempts to punch his way out -- that didn't work, as Irian's arms were much longer than his -- he was firmly introduced to the cobblestones a few feet away from the entrance. He came back, asking if the girl -- she had said her name was Aeryn in between the shouting, he believed -- was allright, and the girl nodded, teling him she liked how he handled that and much to his surprise calling the innkeeper over to arrange for him to be hired as a bouncer. Though it wasn't quite what he had had in mind, he decided to accept the position after trying it out for a week or so, and the occasional visits from Aeryn were spent talking. The girl was calm and gentle during those days, with few signs of the fiery temper that lay hidden under that soft smile. The only time her temper really erupted was when he had called her 'Taraboner' rather than Almothian, but that was a mistake he had quickly learned to correct. One day however, he was approached by her father, asking him to join her as her guard over to the White Tower. It wasn't much of a risk though, just make sure she arrived and returned safely, and in case she would need to stay there longer to keep her out of trouble much like he was now. He agreed, and the two of them made their way over to Tar Valon, where he announced her to the Mistress of Novices. He soon found out she was able to channel however, and found himself needing something to do. He had heard these 'Aes Sedai' had Warders, which were basically their guards, and decided to enroll to at least have something to do in the meantime. He was fairly good at protecting already, might as well make a full time job out of it. After some asking around, he eventually found the door to the Mistress of Trainees' office, and knocked on the door, wincing as it might have been a tad too loud again.